


Graceful

by kissntell



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Blushing, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Masochism, Making Out, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rejection, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissntell/pseuds/kissntell
Summary: Simon finally gets the night of his dreams. Though it ends how it would in his nightmares.
Relationships: Simon Laurent & Grace Monroe, Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Graceful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for showing interest in reading this story! I've been wanting to do a fic about these two for a while and I've finally done it! After reading, feel free to leave a comment as they always make my day! Hope you'll enjoy! <3

Simon had been in love with his best friend for as long as he could remember. 8 years now, was it? Sometimes he wondered if she knew; the way she'd coyly flirt with him, touch him and make him blush... She knew what she was doing, right?

Well, there was no question about it now. He and Grace were laying in the same bed. She was in a straddling position on top of him, hands over his wrists, the most sly smirk on her face. And Simon? That man was already a wreck. Shaky breaths of anticipation left his chest rising and falling as he began to perspire. An odd, cramping feeling ate at his ribs. His heart thumped like crazy. He believed himself to look like a mess.

And while Grace may have seemed like it, but she wasn't much more composed. She was inexperienced, not quite knowing what to do. Hell, Simon ought to be inexperienced as well. But Simon sure seemed to be enjoying what she was doing now. She sucked a deep breath in and held it for a second, her grip on his wrists tightening.

"Simon..." she said softly, his name leaving her lips like the most heavenly of words. He shuddered. Her grip was tight. She was such a powerful woman.

"Grace." He echoed her name back, eyes squinting into slits as he tried to make himself appear more composed. It hardly worked.

Grace shook her head and her devious smirk got bigger, one hand leaving the blonde's thin wrist as her fingers lightly traced down his arm. Simon stifled a tiny laugh, as her gentle touch tickled just a bit, his head tilted to the side.

"You think this is funny, huh?" Grace teased, letting out a giggle herself. "N-No ma'am." Simon went back to his serious tone, head shooting back forward.

"Good, good..." Grace lightly whispered as the hand that was previously on his arm began to trail down his body. Her fingers danced across a small slit of skin that became exposed as he laid down; right above his groin there was a tiny bit of his flat stomach sticking out. Grace's delicate fingertips slowly caressed it back and forth, noting there was a thin line of hair there. Simon gasped, as this was quite the sensitive spot as he now knew. His breathing continued to get heavier and his face redder.

"Simon," Grace began. Her eyes coyly batted up at him. "You want me to touch you... here?" She accentuated her words as her knuckle brushed over his clothed manhood.

"Oh God, yes, Grace, _please._ " Simon's eyes were already clouded with lust despite her barely laying a finger on him.

"Beg, then." The woman laughed, playing off her words as a joke. Simon, however, was more than willing to comply.

"G-Grace!" He groaned, hips desperately wiggling in an attempt to get some sort of friction against her, "can you please touch me? Please? I've waited y-years for this." Simon realized how stupid he sounded and immediately wanted to take his words back. His face was burning hot. But to his surprise, Grace actually hooked her thumb beneath the waist of his pants and boxers, and began to slide them down. Simon gasped as his manhood was freed from its restraints, already twitching, with small beads of precum leaking from the tip, craving her touch. Grace, truthfully, had never really seen a dick before. Well, it's not like she had a chance to, anyway. She knew what it looked like, but it was odd seeing one in person; not to mention Simon's. She tried not to stare for too long but she felt her cheeks heat up upon seeing one of the only parts of Simon she never _had_ seen. She wasn't sure what the average cock size was, but Simon certainly wasn't lacking per se, that much was obvious. He may not have been the most well-endowed, but he had to be at least five and a half inches. Grace bit her lip and darted her eyes to Simon's face. He had been propping his torso up with his forearms, taking shallow breaths as he intently watched the woman of his dreams curiously explore his body with her eyes. Her hand came next, palm wrapping around the sensitive heat of his manhood. Grace shuddered herself, liking the feeling of him in her hand. Slowly her fingers curled into a grip, but an oddly delicate one. Simon shouldn't have been surprised at how well, graceful, Grace could be. She started to pump her hand at a somewhat slow pace, hoping the pace would be enough for him to start. Simon, however, was euphoric. His mouth was agape and unintelligible words spilled out of it. The only ones Grace could make out were "fuck", "Grace", and "you." So instead of letting him incoherently mumble, she shut him up with her lips. Hungrily, he kissed her back, tongue eagerly greeting her lips. They'd kissed before, when they were younger, but this type of kissing was in a whole other realm. Their mingling moans resonated through the room, a slight smell of sweat already lingering in the air. As they passionately made out, Grace's hand sped up, while Simon's hands were greedily grabbing at Grace's body. His fingers dug into her back and pulled her as close to him as possible as his tongue brutally swirled with hers. Eventually, Grace pulled back and broke their kiss, saliva bridging their agape mouths together. Simon threw his head back, lower body twitching and fluttering like crazy. Even if Grace was inexperienced, it was quite obvious what this was a sign of.  
"You close... Simon?" She practically spat his name out of her mouth, a beautiful, intoxicating poison.  
"Oh, yeah..." The blonde nodded quickly, showing his urgency. Grace slowed her pumping and began to pull her hand away, denying him release.  
"No, no, Grace! Please!" He whined out, hips thrusting upward into the air, obviously craving her soft touch again. Grace shuddered, enjoying all too much his desperation. Her clit pulsed a bit, watching him writhe beneath her, sweat trailing down his forehead. His face red with heat and a red wavelength, smeared from passion and perspiration. This is was quite the display. One Grace found surprisingly attractive. As Simon's own hand reached down, presumably to finish himself off, Grace swiftly slid her knee between his legs, her hand batting his away. Simon gasped, practically on the verge of tears as he needed to let out his pent up pleasure.

Grace hummed and made little trivial noises for a minute, as if she was thinking about something. And she was.

Her pretty hands grasped onto the fabric of Simon's white cropped hoodie, helping him to bring it above his head. Next came his undershirt, and before Grace knew it, Simon's figure laid nude before her very eyes. He looked nice, she had to admit. His form was somewhat thin, but rather desirable and pretty. He looked fragile, but Grace knew he was not. The man huffed, seemingly calmed down over his missed orgasm, his breath somewhat back to normal. The two were sitting up of the bed together, as Grace began to strip next. She nervously laughed as she removed her shirt and pants, leaving herself in a purple bra and panties. Those didn't stay long either though, because before the blonde could process it, she took those off and tossed them to the side. Surprisingly, neither of them seemed all too nervous about showing their naked bodies in front of each other. That would make things a lot easier.

Grace stretched her arms upward, purposely flaunting her body to her second-in-command. Her breasts gave a small jiggle and she was just... pretty. That was the word. Simon watched, completely enticed. Grace rolled her eyes and chuckled. "So, you just gonna stare, or-?"  
"O-Oh, I... You're just... Fuck, you're so hot, Grace." He sounded like an idiot.

His hands placed themselves on her waist. She truly was a sight to behold, perfect in his eyes. He huffed slightly, calloused hands exploring her soft skin. She felt better than he could have imagined. And he imagined a lot. Hands went from her shoulders to her breasts to her to her stomach to her waist again. Every inch of her was such perfection that he would never want to stop touching her. Grace, on the other hand, was getting kind of bored with his infatuation. She laid down and parted her legs slightly. She was visibly wet, and boy, was Simon staring and taking note of that. "We both know what I want, Simon... Eat me out. Be a good subordinate and follow your leader's orders." Oh, fuck; he was gonna remember that line next time he jerked off to her for the umpteenth time.

He was not going to deny her, in fact, he was going very enthusiastically fulfill her commands. His face hovered above her womanhood for just a second, trying to engrave her scent and appearance into his mind so he wouldn't ever forget it. This was something that would stick with him for life.

Fingers slowly spreading her apart, he planted a kiss on her clit. He then took it between his lips, kissing and sucking on it as he breathily moaned against her. His sloppy open-mouthed kisses continued down her vulva, his tongue scooping up the wetness there and savoring the taste. He panted like an animal in heat. Grace was enjoying this, sure, but she honestly wanted to laugh in his face at how desperate he clearly was, how much he'd been praying for this to happen. His tongue grazed her entrance before wriggling its way inside, swirling it around inside with lewd noises. Grace felt her thighs twitch a bit. He was not bad at this, in fact his enthusiasm was through the roof. After his tongue had been inside of her for a bit, he dragged it out and began to kiss the inside of her thighs with his wet lips. His stubble dragged along her pussy as he did so, and Grace moaned out loud. Simon was finally treated to her beautiful, harmonious sounds. His tongue slowly dragged along her thigh like he was savoring the most delicious of delicacies. And to him, that was a great way to describe it. Soon, Simon kicked it up a notch, taking a bit of her flesh between his teeth, sucking and biting it. Hard. When he pulled away, he was surprised to see he had actually drawn blood. One side of him panicked, as he wasn't sure Grace liked that, but the other side had euphoria rushing to his head as he tasted her blood on his teeth. He licked the small wound and Grace grunted loudly.  
"Simon, what the fuck!" Her body jolted up and she kicked him right in the dick.  
He wasn't even mad, though, despite how much it hurt. Now his member was on the verge of bursting. God, the fact that this woman could kick him the dick and he was about ready to cum really said something about him. He bit his lip, running a hand through his hair, his ponytail messy and about ready to fall out.  
"I didn't say you could do that! That fucking hurt! Christ, Simon, what the fuck?" Grace said painfully through gritted teeth, rubbing the still slightly bleeding wound on her inner thigh.  
Simon gulped. He was in the doghouse tonight. And that excited him.  
"Sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again." Simon panted, his cock still hard with pleasure, pain, and anticipation.  
"Yeah, you're damn right." Grace retorted, with a clear dominance in her voice, another swift kick to his manhood. His body shook, as he came right then and there. It was impossible to control himself now. He was panting and moaning, mouth open and drooling. Cum leaked profusely from his cock, dripping onto the sheets before him. Grace watched in amazement. How had that made him... nevermind. This man was clearly in need of this.

After Simon's orgasm had died down, he lay there with his head pounding and his heartbeat steadying. Grace now knew his weakness; and that was _her_ dominance.

"Hey, slut. Did I tell you could just... Cum all over the bed?" Grace was really getting too confident. She couldn't believe she let herself say such a thing. In fact, she felt a little embarrassed herself. But Simon, of course, was all too willing to take it seriously.

"I-I'm sorry, you didn't. You're in charge, Grace. I should have waited for your order."

Grace stood up and blew her lips like she often tended to do. She couldn't believe she was about to do this...

"Well? Clean. It. Up."

Simon got an exciting pulse throughout his body, neck craning down to lap up his own semen almost directly after the words left her lips. It had already partially dried, Simon noticed.

Grace could not believe this man. She just wanted to burst out laughing. He was a pitiful creature. Ridiculous.

Loose strands of Simon's hair dragged across the bedsheets as he continued to lick his own cum in a most humiliating manner, muffled moans drawing themselves out of his mouth. Once he felt he did a sufficient job, he pulled his head back as his eyes immediately darted to Grace's.

"Good boy, Simon!" She praised with a fake and syrupy enthusiasm, grabbing him by the hair on the top of his head and pulling it just a bit. He hissed in through his teeth, looking up her with glassy and lustfully clouded eyes.

"Thank you, Grace." He nodded. "I'll do anything for you. I'll worship the ground you walk on. I'll do whatever you say... I love you so much, you are everything to me." He spilled his guts to her in his psychotically lusty state, shakily panting.

"As nice as that sounds... I'd prefer to keep things on a... casual level, y'know?" Grace nodded and rested the back of her hand on her chin. "We'll do this again but. Don't expect a love story out of me, ponytail." She flicked the back of his hair and collected her clothes.

"This was fun, Simon!" She suddenly switched back to a regular voice. Simon wasn't sure if she was being serious with what she last said. But one thing's for sure; it looped in his mind as tears instinctively welled in his eyes. The woman he loved for 8 years of his life. Rejected him so quickly. He couldn't escape the thought. This was going to change him for life. He knew it would end up like this. He was delusional. And she was graceful. He was going to get her back.


End file.
